bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Zaktan
Zaktan was the leader of a group of seven rogue Skakdi Dark Hunters who called themselves the Piraka. Biography Early Life Prior to joining the Dark Hunters, Zaktan was imprisoned as a slave in a Protodermis mine. [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]] discovered him and saw a potential use for him as a recruit. He freed Zaktan and brought him back to the Dark Hunter base Isle of Odina to train him. Dark Hunters .]] Some time later, Zaktan plotted with the other future Piraka to overthrow ''"The Shadowed One". Excluding Avak, they stormed the fortress, slipping past the guard and infiltrating it. They attempted to find their way to the chamber of "The Shadowed One", but were instead confronted by [[Darkness (Being)|''"Darkness"]], who revealed that ''"The Shadowed One" was aware of their plan. Eventually they were herded into the chamber, and confronted by their leader. In an attempt to execute Zaktan for their betrayal, "The Shadowed One" assaulted him with his disintegrating eyebeams, but Zaktan's body instead dissolved into millions of Protodites. "The Shadowed One", surprised as the rest, let them live, with Zaktan's mutated state serving as a reminder. Zaktan continued to carry out missions for the Dark Hunters, including one which brought him into a conflict with an unnamed Toa of Plasma on an island to the south of the Southern Continent. When the battle was finished, all that could be seen of the Toa were parts of Kanohi, his armor, and a mysterious liquid. During the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War, Zaktan, along with a small contingent of Hunters, including Reidak and Thok, were assigned to guard an old Brotherhood fortress which had since been captured by the Dark Hunters. After meeting with his informant, Roodaka, Zaktan decided to search through the fortress again, stumbling upon a room where the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Teridax, had sketched out his master plan. The secret lair revealed to Zaktan all of the plans that had been conceived of when Teridax began his plot against Mata Nui. This revelation left Zaktan with an extensive knowledge of what has happened in the Matoran Universe and what will transpire. The fortress was soon recaptured by Brotherhood forces, with Zaktan, Thok, and Reidak making a timely escape. Piraka A few hundred years after losing the fortress battle, Zaktan and five other Skakdi Dark Hunters, defected from the organization, calling themselves "Piraka". Acting upon rumors that Teridax had been defeated and killed, they journeyed to his lair to find evidence to prove the rumors true. In it, they discovered the shattered remains of the Makuta's armor, along with evidence of a battle. Reidak attempted to pick up his mask, but was blasted by dark energies emitting from the mask. Unable to make them stop, he threw the mask into the Silver Sea. Looking through the chambers for anything useful to salvage, Hakann discovered the Spear of Fusion, accidentally triggering it in reverse on Vezok. The resulting being, a silver-armored crazed Skakdi, was dubbed Vezon by the rogues. Teridax, whose essence was still present, used his powers to implant the idea of a Mask of Life into their heads. Stealing the spear, Vezon escaped as the group was attacked by Mana Ko. The rest of the Piraka managed to elude the beasts, and soon emerged on the surface, on the Isle of Mata Nui. Disgusted by its' paradisaical nature, they quickly gathered up Toa Canisters and set a course for Voya Nui, the location of the Ignika. Upon arriving at the island, the Piraka managed to trick the local Matoran into believing that they were Toa, convincing the residents to obey their commands. Zaktan constructed a vat which collected Antidermis from the air, as Avak constructed a launcher capable of firing spheres of the gaseous material. Eventually, the Piraka began to sense the distrust of the Matoran, and used the Antidermis to enslave the population, save for a few. The Piraka were soon confronted by a team of Toa, the Toa Nuva, who came also seeking the Mask of Life. Zaktan defeated Tahu Nuva in a sword fight, and the other Nuva were dispatched as well. He then ordered the weapons and masks of the defeated Toa seized and the Toa themselves thrown into the volcano. However, the volcano erupted suddenly, forcing the Piraka to flee, and leave the Toa in path of the lava. Zaktan later encountered Brutaka, and promised him Antidermis spheres in return for his services, giving him some at the time. A little later, at the Piraka Stronghold, Avak imprisoned Zaktan in a cage, convinced the Piraka leader was tricking them about the location of the Mask of Life. The cage produced a sonic hum every time Zaktan tried to escape by splitting into Protodites, driving him mad. The other Piraka arrived and as Thok prepared to claim Zaktan's title of leader, Reidak, realizing Hakann was behind it, threw him at Avak, unintentionally freeing Zaktan. The Toa Nuva arrived with their Matoran allies and confronted the Piraka. The five Piraka refused to fight, hoping the Toa Nuva would defeat Zaktan for them. However, Brutaka dispatched the Toa Nuva and Voya Nui Resistance Team, upon Zaktan's request. Zaktan and Hakann later recaptured the escaping Dalu and began fighting when they returned, blaming each other for her escape. Zaktan defeated Hakann, though he left him alive. During one of many struggles against the new Toa Inika after they arrived on Voya Nui, Zaktan was carried by Nuparu into the sea with his Kadin and Hakann and Thok managed to steal Brutaka's power with a special Zamor sphere, forcing the remaining Piraka to ally with the Inika. At their request, Zaktan constructed a Zamor Sphere to reverse the effects of Hakann's sphere. This was later used successfully by Hewkii, though everyone was knocked out in the ensuing battle, except Zaktan. The Piraka awoke first and, finding the entrance to the 777 Stairs leading to the Chamber of Life, they descended into the darkness. Arriving in the Zone of Nightmares, the Piraka were confronted by their greatest fear, a legendary being known as Irnakk. All the Piraka were incapacitated by Irnakk's Zamor Spheres, while Zaktan was absorbed into his mind. Here, Zaktan learned that the titan was an illusion created by the Ignika out of their fear. Irnakk eventually dispelled Zaktan from his mind, whereupon Zaktan proclaimed that he would kill all the Piraka, including himself, thus destroying Irnakk. Irnakk laughed at the idea, however Zaktan used his past experiences and horrors to convince the monstrosity that he was not lying. Irnakk, admitting his own fear of death, allowed the Piraka to pass. In one chamber, the Piraka were trapped in canisters and forced to work together, though Reidak betrayed them and the group fell into water filled with mutagen, out of which Vezok found a way. They proceeded to the Chamber of Life, after a fight with the Toa Inika and an encounter with an underground chamber and a number of traps, where they were confronted by Vezon and Fenrakk, the newest guardians of the Ignika. Vezon fused two of their number into a hulking monster, which in turn dispatched the other Piraka. Defusing and incapacitating the beast, Vezon was bested by the Toa Inika in an attempt to claim the mask. Zaktan and the Piraka, having recovered, attacked the Inika in an attempt to get the mask for themselves. After re-emerging from the underground after failing to catch up with the Inika, the Piraka were about to attack, when the Inika reunited with the Toa Nuva and Axonn, with Botar carrying a defeated Brutaka on his shoulder. The Piraka decided not to strike, instead biding their time and waiting for an opportune moment. Mutation Due to their encounter with the Pit Mutagen, Zaktan, along with the other Piraka were mutated into only having a spine and a face. He and his fellow Piraka slithered into [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]], where they killed a group of Zyglak. They later ambushed the Toa Mahri, during which battle Zaktan attempted to kill Idris, who used her Electro-Blade to fend off the attack. Zaktan was later defeated by Axonn, and was taken for interrogation by the Order of Mata Nui. He was then imprisoned in a water tank on Daxia. Toa Helryx came into contact with him on occasion, pulling him out of the tank to stop him breathing anytime he would not behave. Zaktan was later taken by Helryx to Xia, while still being kept in a small water tank. Helryx then gave Zaktan to the Toa Hagah as a guide to find Teridax, in exchange for his freedom. He told the six Toa that Teridax would be heading to somewhere underneath the Coliseum, where the answers to the many mysteries and secrets of the universe would be held. An Order of Mata Nui member then teleported Zaktan and the Toa Hagah to Metru Nui, where the Hagah began to fight Zaktan's old foes, the Toa Mahri. After Norik told the Mahri why they were here and the importance of their mission, nine of the eleven Toa worked together to make a tunnel leading underneath the Coliseum, while the other two, Kongu and Iruini, left to look after the mutated Piraka. The Toa Hagah then traveled down the underground tunnel, taking Zaktan with them. After exploring the tunnels, the Hagah and Zaktan had come across a trap, which magnetized the Toa and him against a wall, and prevented the use of their powers. Molten Protodermis was pouring in, ready to incinerate them, when Makuta Miserix teleported the seven beings into another tunnel. After a long conversation, they decided to follow Miserix when unknown figures appeared from a portal behind them. Initially, Toa Helryx and Keetongu emerged, but they were then joined by Axonn and Brutaka via a second portal. Teridax then revealed himself by destroying Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak with energy, and then proceeded to kill Zaktan using a sonic hum, which caused both him and his water tank to explode. Abilities & Traits Brilliant and ruthless, Zaktan was the strangest and most mysterious Piraka, feared by his own companions. He was very intelligent, but also very distant, seeming not to understand the drives and needs of the Matoran, and not caring. Dishonest, secretive, and sadistic, he was hated and feared by all the other Piraka for his bizarre nature and his constant manipulation. Zaktan's body was originally of the same substance as any normal Skakdi's, but when the eyebeams of ''"The Shadowed One" altered Zaktan, his body and Three-Bladed Scissor became made up of billions of Protodites, each containing a fraction of his consciousness. When he talked, it sounded like a multitude of voices were coming out of his mouth, and his body constantly rippled as the Protodites were unable to stay completely still. Zaktan could dissolve into a flying swarm of these creatures to attack and then reform at will. Later, he was altered by Pit Mutagen into a water-breathing form consisting only of his head and spine, and the number of Protodites he was made of was greatly reduced. Spiriah's experiments gave Zaktan an innate Elemental connection to Air, which he could access in conjunction with another Skakdi. He also possessed a powerful laser vision. He alone was aware of the truth about the Antidermis, and was the only one who was permitted by Teridax to approach and fill the Zamor Spheres without experiencing severe pain. It was through his deadly acts that Zaktan became the self-proclaimed leader of the Piraka, managing to threaten the others through his past deeds alone. Tools Zaktan carried a Three-Bladed Scissor with blades sharp enough to cut almost anything at one end, and a pair of tongs at the other. He also carried a Zamor Launcher. Following Zaktan's mutation, he has lost his Zamor Launcher and the Three-Bladed Scissor became Protodites and were reabsorbed into his body once more. Quotes Trivia *Zaktan's promotional nickname was "The Snake". *Greg Farshtey thinks Zaktan, Hakann, and Avak are the most fun to write about out of the Piraka, with Zaktan being his favorite. *When asked how Zaktan separated into Protodites, Greg Farshtey answered that it was "his nature", and later clarified that Zaktan was likely a mutant even before Spiriah began his experiments. *Zaktan was one of the few beings in existence who knew the full contents of Teridax's Plan. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (In Present and in Flashbacks) *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Destiny War'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Piraka Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Island Investigation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Attack'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Matoran Escape'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Skakdi Category:Matoran Universe Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka